


in the morning light (translation)

by 12gatsu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12gatsu/pseuds/12gatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mọi người vẫn thường bảo Armin là kẻ luôn nghĩ ngợi nhiều, là kẻ thường hay suy xét thái quá và lo lắng lung tung, nhưng trong thực tế thì, người đó là Jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the morning light (translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in the morning light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061672) by [porcelainanimals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainanimals/pseuds/porcelainanimals). 



> Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did.
> 
> Permission:
> 
> From porcelainanimals: Thank you so much, this is so sweet!! I'm so sorry I didn't get your message on tumblr, but that's fine! I'm really flattered! Please link me when you're done so I can reblog it. :)

Jean tỉnh dậy trước tiên và ngắm nghía cái cách đôi hàng mi Armin khẽ khàng run rẩy khi còn say ngủ, cách lồng ngực cậu nhẹ nhàng nâng lên rồi hạ xuống, cùng những ngón tay đang bấu nhăn mảnh áo gối. Anh tự hỏi chẳng biết cậu đang mơ thấy những gì, chẳng biết cậu có cảm nhận được những cái hôn của anh rơi trên đôi gò má, và thì thầm thật khẽ tên cậu quanh vành tai. Armin vẫn chưa tỉnh ngủ, chỉ hơi chút cục cựa cùng rên rẩm, hai phiến môi tách nhau thành một khe hở mỏng manh, và Jean miết ngón cái dọc theo bờ môi dưới ấy.

Cũng chẳng phải tựa như ngày mai họ sẽ chết.

Một khi đôi mắt Armin cuối cùng cũng chịu mở toang, Jean sẽ cọ chóp mũi họ vào nhau và chúc cậu một buổi sáng an lành, dặn cậu hôm nay cũng phải giữ an toàn lúc tập luyện, rồi Armin sẽ lại cười cái điệu cười ngái ngủ và ngọt ngào quen thuộc trong khi cậu kéo anh lại để trao một cái hôn chào ngày mới đàng hoàng. Những ngón tay Armin sẽ vẫn thon mảnh và thật hoàn hảo khi đan khớp giữa mấy ngón tay anh và cậu sẽ đòi được cùng nhau tắm táp trong bồn nước ấm, nhưng rồi tiếng chuông sẽ kêu vang báo hiệu cho một ngày mới bắt đầu.

Bữa sáng sẽ y hệt như mọi hôm trước đó, vẫn là những tô cháo nhạt nhẽo, lỏng toẹt, hoặc giả sẽ có thêm bánh mì nếu họ may mắn. Có thể Armin vẫn còn nửa mơ màng chưa tỉnh, tựa cả trọng lượng lên người anh khi cả hai cùng ăn sáng, và có khi vài cô cậu tân binh sẽ ngó nhìn, nhưng Jean sẽ chẳng mảy may để ý, sẽ không khi chỉ huy lại đến mang theo tin dữ. Anh sẽ nghe tiếng máu huyết cuộn trào ong lên trong tai, tiếng con tim đập loạn nhịp, và tiếng Armin cáo lỗi rồi chạy đi tham dự cuộc họp khẩn. Jean ước gì cậu đừng đi mất.

Anh sẽ mặc quân phục vào, sẽ máy móc thắt cài các dây đai của động cơ trong lúc đang chăm chăm nhìn về trước, đồng thời nghĩ về Armin, trắng tái và nhỏ nhắn và đẹp đẽ, nghĩ sẽ trộm trao nhau một hai cái hôn trước khi họ chia thành hai ngả, nghĩ sẽ quyến luyến chẳng buông đến tận lúc phải rời xa. Và sẽ có một tiếng gào đánh tan nát thứ hơi hương buổi bình minh thành mảnh vụn.

Anh chạy những phép tính trong trí óc. Số khí ga cho động cơ của anh còn lại bao nhiêu nữa? Số khí ga của Armin sẽ còn bao nhiêu nữa? Giả sử anh hướng đội mình về phía đông, một nhóm khác theo phía bắc, liệu bọn họ có lập được một kế hoạch nghi binh thích hợp để đẩy tổ đội đang bảo vệ Eren lên đằng trước? Liệu anh có một lần nữa được cảm nhận thân thể Armin kệ cận bên mình? Chỉ thêm một lần thôi là đủ, anh nhủ thầm, dù anh biết rõ sẽ không đâu.

Cũng có thể, khi anh thấy pháo sáng được bắn lên, nó sẽ là một ngọn pháo xanh. Xanh ý chỉ đi tiếp nào, xanh ý chỉ sự vẫn ổn, và có thể chính là Armin đã thắp ngọn pháo kia kèm theo một lời nguyện cầu kín kẽ. Và có thể sẽ là một ngọn pháo đen rồi anh sẽ cảm giác như thế giới đang tối đi một chút khi tai nghe được tiếng giậm uỳnh của một làn sóng những Titan đang lũ lượt kéo đến, một làn sóng mà anh chẳng có bất kỳ một hy vọng kháng cự nào. Có chăng anh sẽ ngã khụy cùng cái tên Armin vẫn còn gài trên môi, hoặc có chăng anh sẽ chiến đấu cho tới chết, cho từng chiến công, từng động tác, từng hơi tàn đều vì Armin mà dâng hiến.

Và cũng có khi anh sẽ khiếp hoảng.

Anh đáng nhẽ phải đủ mạnh mẽ cho những tình huống thế này.

 

Anh nhận thấy Armin khẽ xoay mình, khuôn miệng cậu bật phát những tiếng anh không nghe rõ, anh bèn cúi người xuống để hôn cậu cho đến tỉnh vì rằng anh ích kỷ thế đấy. Vẫn còn quá sớm, Armin lầm bầm lên môi anh mặc cho anh hôn sâu đến độ nào chăng nữa, biếng nhác và chậm rãi tựa thể họ sở hữu mọi thời gian trên cuộc đời. Jean thì thầm những lời bí mật trên làn da cậu khi đôi tay mình chạy dọc theo bờ ngực Armin, lưu luyến, ngả người xuống để nếm trọn lấy người yêu. Armin tạo ra những xao động như thể đang châm lửa lên máu huyết anh, làm những sợi tóc ngắn cũn sau gáy anh dựng đứng, và anh yêu cái cách Armin khóa chặt anh quanh những ngón tay bé nhỏ ấy.

Khi đôi mắt Armin sẫm lại dưới ánh nhìn chăm chú của anh và chiếc lưỡi hồng vươn ra để liếm lấy môi anh, Jean cảm giác như đang đắm chìm giữa một nỗi vui sướng chẳng thành tên khi bản thân thì để lại (một cách rất từ tốn) những dấu hôn dọc xương đòn cậu trông như hoa nở, khi ngón tay Armin vẫn đang lần vuốt sống lưng mình. Anh thắc mắc liệu có câu hỏi nào được đặt ra lúc họ đang tắm, anh có thể mường tượng cả điệu cười biết tuốt của Armin khi cậu trả lời mình bằng những lời bông đùa nghịch ngợm, và rồi anh sẽ hôn cậu thêm một lần.

Armin kêu tên anh lớn đến nỗi anh phải tự hỏi xem có thể nào họ đã bị nghe thấy lẫn giữa những tiếng chân cùng chuyện trò tán gẫu vốn đang lưu động bên kia cửa; và anh chải ngược mái tóc dài óng ả chỉ để được ngắm thỏa thuê một Armin đang yếu đuối và rệu rã dưới thân anh trong khoảnh khắc cậu đạt cao trào, run rẩy và xinh đẹp vô ngần.

Trong ánh ban mai đang trườn bò xuyên qua tấm mành buông nửa, Armin trầm mình giữa vầng sáng diệu huyền và lồng ngực lên xuống dồn dập khi Jean còn mải tự tán dương mớ hỗn độn mình tạo ra. Armin hổn hển cười, những cái chạm của cậu nhẹ bẫng và khiêu khích, rồi cố gắng thuyết phục Jean dành nguyên ngày thư thả trên giường. Cậu thơm lên trán Jean để xua đi mọi lo toan cùng những ý nghĩ không cần thiết mà anh vẫn thường lẩn quẩn, rồi đặt tay mình an tịnh trên trái tim anh, vững chãi và hiện hữu, và Jean luôn luôn thỏa hiệp.


End file.
